The present invention disclosed herein relates to a biosensor, and more particularly, to a biosensor measurement device including a device for deciding a measurement start point.
Optical biosensor measurement devices are devices that detect a specific antibody using a biosensor to which the specific antibody is fixed. When blood plasma or other liquid samples including an antigen is inputted into a biosensor including a specific antigen, the antibody fixed in the biosensor is combined with the antigen in the liquid samples to change the optical characteristics of the optical biosensor. The optical biosensor measurement device measures whether or not a specific antigen exists and if so, the concentration of the antigen by comparing transmittance and reflectance of a biosensor before an antigen-antibody reaction and transmittance and reflectance of the biosensor after the antigen-antibody reaction.